


An Odd Request

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Other, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: 'The tape-quirk male follows the direction of where his friend is pointing and his eyes are met with a person, a stranger, wearing all Cellophane merch. A sweatshirt with Sero’s face, unique grin from ear to ear, printed on the back. Sweatpants with his hero name down the pant leg. He could even see a silver chain with a ‘Cellophane’ charm hanging off it attached to the sweatpants.'
Relationships: Sero Hanta/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	An Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack smut oneshot that my friends and I were joking about in our discord server and I decided to make it come to life so enjoy :D
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS A SMUT SO THERE'S SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU AINT COOL WITH THAT, GO AWAY

Summer sun beating down, fruity flavors of popsicles dancing on taste buds, and the chattering of usual gossip; it was a typical day for Sero and his squad. They haven’t hung out much since graduating from UA and starting their hero work, but they do their best to find some free time to gossip and have fun. Kaminari and Ashido annoying Bakugou as they always do, Kirishima keeping his boyfriend from murdering them, and Sero joining in with little teasing quips every so often.

“And then he legit tried to ask me out after that, like gross,” Ashido finishes off her story about yet another creepy guy trying to pick her up.

Kaminari nods his head in agreement. “You’re too much of a queen for him.”

“Totes,” the all-pink girl agrees.

Sero notices the red-haired male staring off in the distance as their group stopped to throw out their popsicle sticks. “What’s up, man? You good?” he asks.

Kirishima extends a finger in the opposite direction. “Take a look over there,” he says.

The tape-quirk male follows the direction of where his friend is pointing and his eyes are met with a person, a stranger, wearing all Cellophane merch. A sweatshirt with Sero’s face, unique grin from ear to ear, printed on the back. Sweatpants with his hero name down the pant leg. He could even see a silver chain with a ‘Cellophane’ charm hanging off it attached to the sweatpants.

A warm pink blush rises to Sero’s cheeks. “W-wow… I guess they’re a fan of mine.”

“A super fan,” the electric blonde adds, chuckling.

Ashido nudges the black-haired male’s wide elbow. “You should go talk to them.”

“Yeeaaahh, how about no,” Sero replies, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Kaminari chimes in.

“I could die,” Sero says, monotone.

“Well then, get ready to meet the reaper,” Bakugou speaks up after having been silent in how own annoyance this whole time. “Cause here they come.”

“What?!” The tape quirk male snaps his attention back to the Cellophane fan across the street to see them quickly approaching. Sero backs up into the building behind him, sweat breaking out from both the summer heat and his nervously racing heart.   
Kaminari and Ashido cling to each other anxiously as they watch the person get closer and closer. Bakugou stands in front of them and sets off a couple of small explosions in his hands, not enough to harm but enough to intimidate. However, the approaching fan is having none of it and just speeds past him. Kirishima jumps in and tries to block their way, but they duck and move past him as well. Then, they were finally met face to face with Sero. Their eyes filled with an excitement no one could explain. They’re biting their bottom lip and coming closer ever so slowly, scanning Sero up and down.

When they finally speak, the black-haired male takes a full minute to process what he hears, making sure he didn’t imagine it and then asks the person to repeat.

“Please crush me with your thighs.”

He heard it correctly.

Sero’s face turns about seventy-eight different shades of red before he reflexively bends his arm and shoots out a long strand of tape. The end of it connects to something further off and he makes his escape. Literally flying away from the situation.

Kaminari and Ashido are on the ground in tears and holding their stomachs from hard they’ve been laughing. The electric blonde slapping his hand against the concrete, desperate to catch his breath but to no avail. The all-pink girl practically hyperventilating as she tries to giggle out that her sides hurt but it just comes out as incoherent wheezing.

“DUDE, DID YOU SEE HIM? HE TURNED PINKER THAN MINA!” Kaminari finally manages to shout after taking a strained breath.

Even Bakugou and Kirishima were finding it difficult to keep their composure as they cover their mouths and clutch their stomachs. The shark-tooth male falling to his knees and pounding his hardened fist on the sidewalk as he struggles to hold back his laughter. The ash blonde eventually gives in and lets out a full ugly cackle.

“HE FUCKING FLEW AWAY!” Bakugou shouts between his laughter, and that was the last straw for Kirishima.

His hardened fist hits the ground even more as he belts out in laughter. The fan just stands there watching them in amusement. The whole group of them a crying, laughing, and wheezing mess; shouting about their sides and stomachs hurting.

The person feels a taller presence come up to them and they turn to see that Sero has returned and is now looking at them with a completely different look in his eye. He comes closer and closer, causing the fan to back up into the same building he was cornered into before. His hand slams against the wall next to their face and his own face is now only inches away.

With his newfound confidence, he whispers; “Alright, Carino,” he begins, allowing his voice to deepen and his accent to come out. He lifts his free hand and grabs the fan’s chin in his fingers. “I’ll crush you with my thighs, if you want it that bad.”

His friends are still struggling to contain their giggles and cackles, but they take the hint from Sero and gather themselves to their feet to head off elsewhere. A somewhat loud mutter of “get some, dude” coming from the electric blonde as they leave. Which is followed by a wolf whistle from Ashido.

The black-haired male runs his thumb along the bottom lip of the cute fan he has now captured like a fly in a spider web. “Shall we head back to my place, Carino?”

The fan swallows hard and nods, their cheeks deep red and hotter than Endeavor’s flames.

(Fan’s POV)

I can hardly believe this situation I’ve found myself in. I always joked with my friends about asking Cellophane to crush me with his thighs. I never expected to actually have the chance to do it when one of them dared me to do it if I ever met him in person. I figured the chances of me meeting THE Cellophane were about as great as winning the lottery.

I guess I hit the jackpot.

Now, here I am, in Hanta Sero’s apartment. On my knees between the very thighs I’ve asked him to crush me with and running my tongue along the underside of his shaft. His hand on my head, petting my hair. I can feel the devilish smirk on his face as he gazes at me lustfully.

“What a good fan you are,” he whispers. “Now go on, you wanted to be between my thighs, yeah? So, earn it.”

A shiver runs down my spine and I almost moan just hearing his voice speaking to me that way. I grab the base of his cock gently and take the tip into my mouth. I suck slowly at first, savoring his flavor, then I take in more and begin deep throating much faster.

I feel his fingers grip my hair as he moans; “Oooh… Carino…” I feel my own legs twitch, becoming more and more turned on by the sound of his voice.

I continue pleasuring him with my mouth and hand, wrapping my tongue around his shaft and slowly licking the underside. Sero pushes my head down, causing more of his cock to go deeper in my throat. My free hand instinctively grabs his inner thigh, giving myself more support as my head bobs up and down.

His breath becomes shaky and heavy. He adjusts his legs slightly so they’re more wrapped around me and before I know it, his thighs are squeezing my body. I could hardly move my head, being crushed by his thighs, but I continue to run my tongue along his cock. I look up at his face, his one-of-a-kind bright and warm grin now filled with something else; confidence, pleasure, lust.

I lick more and more at his shaft and head, enjoying the feeling of being squeezed between his strong thighs. Living out a fantasy I’ve only dreamed of. My legs twitching, desperate for more.

“This is what you wanted, yeah?” Sero asks and I nod at him. He chuckles under his shaky breath. “Well, I’m sure you’ve had more fantasies than just this. Let’s have some fun with those too, shall we?”

Before I can even question it, he takes his cock out of my mouth and lifts me up. He throws me onto the bed and the sound of tape echos off the walls. My heart pounds in anticipation. Sero wraps the tape from his elbow around my wrists, binding them together, and then wraps the other end of it to the headboard.

“Now, I have a much better view of this body,” he purrs, tracing his fingertips slowly over my every naked curve. “As much as I love my own merch, I think you look much better just like this.”

I shiver under his touch as he continues to feel my skin. The sound of ripping tape fills the silence again and this time it’s to hold my legs open. I swallow hard, waiting for more with lust heating up inside me, spreading throughout my whole body.

Sero chuckles. “You really are a big fan of mine, aren’t you Carino? Letting me go this far, touching you like this,” he whispers, and I feel his fingers begin teasing the entrance of my hole. Massaging it slowly before slipping inside.

A moan escapes me as his fingers move inside me, curling and rubbing against my sensitive bits. They scissor in and out of me, pleasuring me more with every movement. He grabs my chin with his free hand and leans down. My heart ready to explode in my chest as I feel his lips on mine. It’s firm but soft at first, then it becomes deeper. I feel the tip of his tongue run along my bottom lip and I grant it entrance into my mouth. His mouth has a faint lingering of an orange citrus flavor.

His fingers slip out of me and I barely have time to react or catch my breath before they’re replaced with something much bigger. I arch my back under Sero, feeling his cock get pushed deeper inside me. He moves his lips to my ear and kisses it gently. “You’re doing so good, Carino. Just a bit more.”

He thrusts his cock into me more until there’s a faint slap of our skin meeting. His lips crash into mine again in a sloppy mess of kisses while he gives me a few seconds to adjust. His hands working their way up my sides and groping my chest.

Once he’s sure I’m okay, he starts moving, pumping his cock in and out of me. I moan against his lips, my hands itching to grab his hair but unable to with strong tape securing them in place. “Dios Mios…” he whispers under his heavy breath between kisses. “You feel so good, Carino.”

He pounds harder and faster into me, the pleasure making my mind go blank. I throw my head back, calling out his name in bliss. He grins devilishly at me, clearly enjoying the moans and cries coming from me. Then, when my back arches up sharply and I cry out loudly, he realizes he has found my good spot and he rams into it even more.

My screams could probably be heard by the entire apartment building, but neither of us care. The rush of sexual ecstasy taking over our bodies. Sero’s fingers pinch at my nipples as he continues to thrust in and out of me, ravaging my insides. If my hands weren’t bound, I’d be gripping and digging my nails into either the bed sheets or his back. A fire-like heat rising from the pit of my stomach, I know I’m getting close.

“Rather than being my fan,” Sero whispers, kissing my earlobe again. “How about you become my plaything?”

My skin so hot, I swear it could burst into flames, I let out another cry of pleasure as I climax. He gives one last thrust inside me, coming with me. His moans shaky and low, almost like faint growls. The both of us panting, desperate to catch our breaths.

After we calm down from our high, Sero releases me from his tape and pulls me into his chest, flipping us over and allowing me to rest on top of him. He pets my hair, tangling his fingers through the locks, and rubs my back with his other hand. It’s nice, warm, and comforting. I imagine what it would be like to spend every day like this.

He kisses the top of my head softly. “Rest for now, Carino. I’ll be taking you for another round soon.”

My cheeks heat up in another intense blush. In this moment, with absolutely no regrets whatsoever, I came to a realization. I am now Cellophane’s plaything.

**Author's Note:**

> Father, forgive me for my sins.


End file.
